Georgia Meyers (The Wife He Met Online)
Georgia Meyers (Sydney Penny) is the main villainess from the 2012 film, The Wife He Met Online (airdate April 21, 2012). Backstory Georgia Meyers (née Marissette), as revealed in the film, was mostly raised by her mother, Alma; her father was absent in her life. Georgia stated that her mother died when she was young, but it was revealed that she had a role in Alma's death. A fire broke out in their home, and Georgia blocked the front door, preventing her from getting out. Georgia's motive was to get away from her mother and her verbal abuse, which affected her relationships. She was involved in a relationship with Geoffrey, but her psychosis and fits of jealousy derailed the romance, as she went into fits of rage and accused him of seeing other women. Her crazed behavior even led Georgia to attempt to cut her own wrist and later set Geoffrey's bed on fire (though he was able to stop her in both cases). Events After her relationship with Geoffrey ended, Georgia met Bryant Meyers on an online dating service. They spoke to each other regularly online, despite living miles apart, and within months, the couple became husband and wife. At the reception. Georgia became unraveled when she saw Bryant talking to his female co-worker, Zenya, and developed an obsessive belief that she was taking Bryant from him. Her rage increased when she learned that Zenya and Bryant used to be involved. Later on, Georgia snarled at Bryant's young daughter, Megan, over using her laptop, but she resorted to bribing Megan to keep her from telling her mother, Virginia (Bryant's ex-wife). After Megan left with Virginia, Georgia regained her laptop and set up a fake profile to target Zenya. As soon as she learned where Zenya lived, the evil Georgia set up her plan to kill her. She lied to Bryant about not feeling well, and then she donned a disguise and drove to Zenya's house. Georgia sabotaged Zenya's car, cutting the gas line and leaving a lit cigarette near the vehicle. The psychotic villainess then watched from her own vehicle as Zenya attempted to start her car, causing the gas to flow to the lit cigarette. The result was an explosion that killed Zenya, and all the while, Georgia gave a twisted gleam over her evil handiwork. However, even Zenya's death did not put Georgia at ease, as she snapped regarding Bryant's eulogy--still believing that Bryant carried a torch for his ex-girlfriend. In the film's climax, Georgia began panicking over Geoffrey calling the house--after Virginia called him about Georgia--and she went to Bryant's workplace to confront him. She arrived after Virginia warned him about Georgia, and believing that Bryant wasn't on her side, she went off to the rooftop and appeared suicidal. Once there, Georgia brandished a knife and confessed to killing Zenya; stating that she did so because Zenya would always be an obstacle between them. After her confession, Georgia stabbed Bryant, though he miraculously survived. After a struggle over the knife, Georgia escaped. The film's final scene shows Georgia in a different disguise, moving on to her next victim. She removed her glasses and gave an evil smirk as the film ended. Gallery Georgia Meyers 2.jpg|Georgia setting up Zenya online Georgia Meyers 3.jpg|Georgia's ominous glare Evil Georgia.jpg|Georgia planning to kill Zenya Georgia Knife.jpg|Georgia brandishing a knife Georgia Smirk.jpg|The evil Georgia, at film's end, targeting her next victim Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Saboteur Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Sociopath Category:Stepmother Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Smoker